


Space Christmas

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward First Time, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Awkward Lance (Voltron), Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gifts, Help, Holiday, I'm drowning with that ship, Klance secret santa, Korean Keith (Voltron), Love Confession, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Merry Christmas, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Santa, Short One Shot, Songs, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, a bit - Freeform, everything is so awkward, haha - Freeform, i tried to make it cute, it's because of Aerosmith, klance pining, mention of Def Leppard ans Aerosmith, sorry - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: It's Christmas!!! Our favorite evil gremlin organizes a Christmas party! Pidge makes a secret Santa! Keith and Lance are each other's secret Santa because Pidge is evil!





	Space Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another Klance fic yooooo
> 
> haha
> 
> help me x)
> 
> Sooo I got the idea because of Aerosmith's I Don't Want To Miss A Thing! And I don't regret anything, wheeeee!!
> 
> It's so awkward, omggg, I hope you'll like it, haha!
> 
> FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT I'M FRENCH SO ENGLISH IS /NOT/ MY FIRST LANGUAGE (and I apologize fr every single mistake you might find ;_; )

“Merry Christmas!!!” Pidge organized the whole thing. He found a tree which reminds them of Christmas, he made some decorations, all the paladins had to do was to buy presents. Well, Pidge made a secret Santa so it was one gift per person.

 

__

 

Keith got Lance and he had no idea what to give his friend (more like crush™). He decided to buy some skin care products and make him a playlist with his favorite songs which reminded him of Lance. He wasn't bold enough to tell the Cuban dude he had a huge crush on him so he'll make his favorite “pining love songs” playlist. He hopes his loverboy will enjoy it even though it's not Beyoncé.

 

He had an old mp3 player he didn't use anymore even though it was still working, since there's no CD player in space, it should do the job. The hardest part is to choose songs. He's gonna need Pidge's help, he needs a computer to transfer music. His friend accepted without a blink.

“So what songs are you gonna choose?”

“I don't know, Pidge, I thought of some of my favorite songs.”

“He's not gonna like your emo things, so choose carefully.”

“I'm not emo!” Keith protested.

“Wasn't My Chemical Romance I heard blasting the other day?” Pidge asked with an evil smile.

“Still doesn't mean I'm emo!!”

“Yeah, yeah, let's say I'm gonna trust you about this for this time. So.. Tell me.. What songs are you gonna choose??? I mean, no one makes such a playlist for just a friend.”

“Stop being so nosy, you punk!”

 

Pidge finally left Keith alone with his computer. He copied the songs he chose in the mp3 player and gave the laptop back to its owner.

 

__

 

Lance knew Keith was all emo and stuff. When Pidge told him he was his secret Santa, he _knew_ for sure that he was screwed. He didn't even know what kind of things he liked, no idea about his music tastes except My Chemical Romance and old ass rock ballads. He went to the space mall to see if he could find a thing for Keith. He finally bought a red plaid shirt, a checkered scarf, new leather gloves and a black beanie. He really wanted to please his crush. He also could write a letter about how he felt for the raven-haired boy. But he thought there was no way he could like him back. All Keith was fond of was his lame music and training. But hey, he could try so he would know about Keith's feelings. He came back to the castle of lions with his presents and started to write his letter.

 

“Why the quiznak is it so hard????” Lance yells. He usually uses pick-up lines so easily, why is it so complicated to write a single word this time??? Keith wasn't very different from the others he flirted with, except that he liked _liked_ him. Maybe that was the difference, maybe that's because he's got a massive crush on his rival. Since when is it a crush? He couldn't tell. Maybe since the Galaxy Garrison, when he thinks about it. After all, he could recognize his mullet anywhere no matter how far he was. If it wasn't a sign. Why him? He wondered. He's hot headed, and he got a mullet, not to mention all the emo stuff, plus it's like he thinks it's still 1989!

 

__

 

Pidge, as the evil gremlin he was, planned to put some mistletoe where Keith and Lance could be, he _knew_ his friends were pining after each other like really hard. He wondered how they could be so oblivious. Every single person on the ship knew about the mutual pining, except that no one talked about it. Shiro made that rule in order not to make things awkward and for Voltron. If the bond between themgets screwed up, there's no Voltron, and all universes are doomed. But Pidge was a rebellious teen and he didn't technically break the rule, he just organized a secret Santa. What happens next won't be his fault. He was proud that he found a weakness in that rule.

 

__

 

“Merry Christmas!!” Allura was really excited to learn a bit more about earthling culture. She bought new tools to Coran, for the ship. Hunk gave Pidge some computer pieces to make his laptop even better. Pidge knitted an ugly sweater for Shiro. Coran bought some cooking books and tools for Hunk. Shiro gave two pairs of earrings to Allura. And then, there were Keith and Lance who stared at each other without daring to give each other's presents.

“So yeah, merry Christmas, Keith.”

“Thanks, merry Christmas to you too, Lance.” The Cuban boy gave his gifts.

“Don't open them until you're in your room, please.” He blushed.

“Thank you, Lance, here are your presents.” Keith gave Lance two boxes. “I hope they'll be okay.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Keith felt brave for a second, he kissed Lance on his cheek all of a sudden and ran away in his bedroom, his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered why he did such a thing. It's wasn't brave, it was stupid. _He_ was stupid. What if things get weird between them? What if they can't form Voltron any longer because of him? What if he broke the bond they had such a had time to make?

 

__

 

Keith kissed Lance on his cheek and he ran away, leaving the blue-eyed boy shocked. What just happened?? Why would he do that? Why in front of everyone?? He went to his room and unwrapped his presents. The products he bought were so luxurious!! They were much more than okay!!! Where did he get so much money?? He opened the smaller box, there was a mp3 player with earphones and a note which says 'I hope you'll like it, I put my heart in this gift. Merry Christmas. Keith'.

 

He listened to the first song, it was Def Leppard's _Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad_. Old ass rock songs, as expected. And even though it wasn't Beyoncé, he enjoyed his present. He also recognized _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith. That's when he understood what Keith meant when he said he put his heart in his gift. So he liked him back. He couldn't refrain a smile.

 

__

 

Keith opened his presents and was really pleased by them. He looked at the envelope and didn't dare to look inside at first, but that might be the reason why Lance told him to unwrap his gifts in his room. He took the piece of paper and read it.

 

“Keith,

 

Why is this so hard? I usually use lame pick-up lines pretty easily, but when it comes to you, I'm totally unable to do that. I get awkward and stuff, and it's not easy for me. I try not to stare at you for too long even if I know I could look at you forever, I mean, you're appealing to my eye. And not only to my eye. What I'm trying to tell you is that I like you. Like LIKE you. I hope I didn't make things awkward between us. I had to tell you because it's devouring me from the inside. I don't even think I like you, more like I love you. I'm sorry if I made things weird between us, but please, if you don't feel the same way, don't tell the others I opened my heart to you.

 

With love,

 

Lance ♥”

 

Keith couldn't help it, he was smiling. He wanted to tell Lance. He _had to_ tell Lance. Like right now. He got up and went to his door. He opened it and found Lance who fell in his arms, his cheeks red. He kissed him, it was clumsy, it was hesitant. Keith closed his door and lead Lance to him for another kiss, which was less clumsy, more confident. Their hearts were pounding at the same rhythm. The taller boy hugged his crush who hugged back tightly.

 

“I've been waiting for this for so long.” Lance said.

“Me too.” Keith replied. He wondered if he should ask him out.

“Lance.” / “Keith.” They smile.

“Go first.”

“No, no, it seemed important, go ahead.”

“Lance Charles McClain, I'm aware of being a hot-headed mullet emo and that I have many flaws but I'm sure of one thing. I love you, and would you make me the happiest man in outer space and be my boyfriend? I'm sorry, I know I'm clumsy, and I'm not good with words, but I genuinely love you, Lance.”

“Of course, I will! I didn't struggle to write this note for you in order to say no!”

 

They kissed again. Lance's fingers got lost in Keith's hair. They broke the embrace to breathe and the Korean boy was so blown away by the Cuban dude's kisses that he couldn't open his eyes immediately. It took him ten seconds to be able to re-open them.

“You're so cute, Keith.”

“Can we talk about you, Lance?” They laughed.

 

Their lips crashed against each other again, this time, it was more passionate, they were craving for more. Their hands went under their clothes. Very soon, they were shirtless. They discovered each other. It felt weird, they saw each other naked more than once in the showers, but they never took the time to look closely. They never took the time to really look at each other.

 

They wanted more, always more. They needed the other's touch, they needed the other's arms. They _needed_ each other _so bad_. It was so much better than in their dreams and imaginations.

 

Very soon, they were horny. Lance was the one who dared to slide his hands in Keith's pants to stroke him. Said Keith whose eyes were wide open because of surprise. Lance's hand was very pleasant.

“Lance, wait, I wanna do the same to you.”

 

They threw their pants and underwear on the floor and stroked each other. Keith went adventurous and licked the top of Lance's hardened cock which made him moan. His partner's moans were the sexiest thing he's ever heard. Lance was so much better than Keith's right hand. He took the Cuban boy's length in his mouth, and the usually loud one whispered his boyfriend's name, it felt good. He decided to do the same to the Korean guy who moaned on his cock. Their gestures were awkward and blundering because it was hurried but it somehow felt nice. They were close.

 

Their orgasm wasn't intense or mind-blowing, it was good, indeed, but they were too stressed to be discovered to really go nuts and first times are always a bit ungainly. But they have all the time to make it better.

 

They fell asleep after changing the sheets, they put their underwear back. It was the best Christmas ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!! =) 
> 
> Don't be shy and yell at me @ cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask ! =)
> 
> And if you liked (I hope you did ;-; ), don't be shy and leave a little thing ouo)


End file.
